dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tasanai
Tasanai is a character of Dragon Ball OS and is a small tiger that trains under Junson. Appearance Tasanai is a tiger, with orange, white fur. He has pointy ears and round eyes. Also, Tasanai is 4ft4 when standing, and is 100 lbs in weight. Tasanai wears a purple tank top, as this is Junson's traditional martial arts school uniform. After when he grows older, Tasanai is much taller and doesn't wear he traditonal uniform made by Junson, Tasanai now wears his own garments, by wearing a green shirt followed by a blue jacket. Tasanai's whiskers become more flarred and bigger and he has a really flat nose. Personality Tasanai is really strict on rules and vows to become strong. He is always ready to fight and defeat his opponents. Always having a rule, he decides to follow that rule for the rest of his life. To Preach, Tasanai and him converse usually and tries to help him with his battles. To Kale, they have been friends since Junson introduced him to the school. History Early Life Tasanai was born in the deserts, his parents were good hunters. Tasanai was always bored while his parents were out to hunt. Tasanai would be always with his cousins, but Tasanai never liked them, they'd always scream and shout and annoy him. At the human age of 4, like all talking tigers, he was able to stand and walk. Getting bored again as his parents went to hunt, he followed them. But when following he found out that his parents were in serious trouble, he then attacked the attackers and saved his parents. His parents, now knowing he was a good hunter, they enrolled him as one of Junson's students. Young Evil Tasanai had began training with Junson, along with Yukisaga, Chern and Kale. When Preach joined in, Tasanai was nice to Preach and they both liked each other. Tasanai had learnt the Kamehameha wave and mastered it pretty well. Also, Tasanai sparred with Yukisaga, both their powers were equal. After Junson is killed by Chern, Kale fights him off. Tasanai watches the fight, then as he is defeated, he tries to fight him, but Preach comes and watches. When Kale is killed Tasanai was shocked, then Preach became a Super Saiyan and killed Chern. Tasanai went to his village after that. Kale's Revival Tasanai is the first to see Preach, they see each other at West City and greet and read each others powers. Then they see Kimmi and Yukisaga. They all walk into the building, only to be told that they need an appointment to see Bulma, but they rush upstairs and find Bulma. After, they see Bulma and Tasanai asks her(not knowing its Bulma) the whereabouts of Bulma, only to be shouted at. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple form of ki. *'Full Powered Energy Wave' - A blast comming from ki. *'Kamehameha' - A simple blue energy blast. *'Spiky Underground' - Tasanai punches the ground and spikes appear from the ground. Can cause impalling. *'Blood Sense' - This is Tasanai's best technique, he is able to seense someone's blood, so he can tell someones race, if he knows. *'Super Kamehameha' - A powered variant of the Kamehameha wave. *'Barrage Explosion' - Using Chern's move, he can fire an army of ki blasts at the person and make a big explosion from it. *'Divine Trail Wave' - Tasanai pulls his hand in a swift circle that the user has moved in and then fires a purple energy wave, that follows this trail really quickly. Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters